Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving object detection apparatus and method, and specifically relates to a technique that detects a moving object from frame images continuously taken.
Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there is suggested an image motion vector detection apparatus that performs moving object detection by detecting a camera-shake vector from an imaging signal acquired in a video camera and detecting an image motion vector which indicates the motion of an object and which can be distinguished from the camera-shake vector (PTL 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-217188).
Moreover, there is suggested a moving object monitoring apparatus that calculates an inter-frame difference from frame images taken by a television camera and detects a moving object from the inter-frame difference (PTL 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-183901). Especially, this moving object monitoring apparatus has a feature that: detects and removes images of moving objects that are not required to be monitored such as the swing of a tree branch that performs periodic motion in a limited range; and further determining whether the remaining images are moving objects of the monitoring targets such as a human and a vehicle, according to the size or the like of the screen position or the like.